parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Mighty Mouse *Brenda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Carl - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Firewater - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Sid (Ice Age) *Irish Potato - Spongebob Squarepants *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Twinks - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Douche - Scar (The Lion King) *Honey Mustard - Yogi Bear *Mr. Grits - Snagglepuss *Teresa del Taco - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Barry - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale) *Troy - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale) *Baby Carrots - Peppa Pig and Baby Piggy (Muppets Babies) *Camille Toh - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Peanut Butter - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *El Guaco - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Ketchup - Professor Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Gum - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Druggie - Gru (Despicable Me) *Darren - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Pizza - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Beer Can - Boni (The Trap Door) *Cookies - Paddington Bear *Sandwich - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tickilish Licorice - Woody Woodpecker *Pop Tart - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Toilet Paper - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Krinkler's Chips - Berk (The Trap Door) *Queso - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Curry Paste - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Lettuce - Buster Moon (Sing) *Used Condom - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Drug Dealer - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Italian Tomato - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Tequila - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Licorice Rope - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Lollipop - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Gumball - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Sergeant Pepper - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Refried Beans - Kipper the Dog *Female Shopper #1 - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Female Shopper #2 - ??? *Male Shopper #1 - ??? *Male Shopper #2 - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Sauerkraut - Fantomcat *Fat Guy - Casey (Make Mine Music) *Light Bulb - Rotten Ralph *Barvarian Sausage - Rocky (Rocky and the Dodos) *Meat Loaf - ??? *Relish - ??? *Grape #1 - ??? *Grape #2 - Rupert the Bear and Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Graoe #3 - ???, ??? and ??? *Sliced Bread - Bambi *Chedd White & Blue - Robin Hood *Bag Flour - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Frozen Fruitz - The Munch Bunch Characters *Bacon #4 - The Banana Splits Characters *Coconut Milk - Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) *Plum #1 - ??? *Plum #2 - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) and Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Noodle Soup - Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Beer Keg - Dumbo *Fit Man - Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *Sally Bun - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Gefilte Fish - Tiny (Little Robots) *Old Pork Sausage - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Watermelon - Getup (The Animal Shelf) *Ice Cream - Duck (Dog and Duck) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Geronimints - Polkaroo (Polka Dot Shorts) *Lemons - Animal Crossing Characters *Choco Milk - Bill (Numbertime) *Pislitz Chips - Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Marshmallow - ??? and ??? *Poped Cherry Mixer - ??? *Bag of Dog Food - ??? *Juice Box - ??? *Roberta Bun - ??? *Baba Ganoush - ??? *Apple - ??? *Pop Bottle - ??? *Zap Cola - ?? *Singing Corn - ??? *Peanut - ??? *Country Cider - ??? *Dips and Chips - ??? *Fankfurter - ??? *Glamour Buns - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Indian Chutney - ??? *Mariachi Salsa - ??? *Jamaican Rum - ??? *Tampon - ??? *Coffee - ??? *Frank's package who was taken by Darren - ??? *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - ??? Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Orion Pictures Corporation Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoofs